


会合

by w959727



Category: Real Person Fiction
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22961812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w959727/pseuds/w959727
Kudos: 1





	会合

松本润欠了三十亿外债。  
债务到期那天，银行和债主排队上门讨还款，松本润没日没夜上工，报酬和积蓄连着变卖了全部动产不动产加起来全用来填平负债表。当他的个人资产清零之后，松本送走债主本以为可以松口气，却发现队伍末尾还站着个人，定睛一看，正是樱井翔走到他面前坐定，掏出一把借条按着计算器跟他算账。  
松本心下有疑，他什么时候跟樱井翔借了钱？  
他眨了眨眼，发现自己已经站在法庭上。法槌一起一落，法官宣判，主文被告松本润于本日内向原告樱井翔返还借款。  
松本蓦然一惊。他看向审判席，法官和书记员都长着一张樱井翔的脸。环视四周，满座的旁听席，每个人穿着一模一样的西装，每个人都是樱井翔。  
原告席上的樱井翔同他横眉冷对，用口型对他说，“快还钱”。  
松本润顾不上搞清楚自己掉进了什么奇怪的平行世界，他揉乱头发大叫大喊自己已经资不抵债还不出一分钱了，周围几十几百个樱井翔沉默，目光齐刷刷看向他手上的戒指。  
松本试图把戒指摘下来还给樱井翔，却无论如何用力也摘不下来。  
“戒指取不下来。”松本润咬牙切齿，他把手拍在樱井翔面前，闭上眼睛，表情大义凛然破罐破摔。  
樱井翔沉思片刻言简意赅，“把手指砍了。”于是几十几百个举着小刀的樱井翔一拥而上。  
松本润嘶哑地喊出一声“住手”，醒了过来。  
进来送资料的小助理被他突然的尖叫吓得不轻，手里文书撒了一地。  
松本目光失焦呆滞了好一会儿，助理已经收拾好资料递到他面前，小心翼翼地问道松本さん是不是身体不大好。松本摆了摆手表示没事，示意助理可以下班。他还在方才的荒诞梦境里没缓过神，试图多做几次深呼吸以平静心绪。  
等到下班的助理退出去，转头和同事八卦律师真是高压高危行业，松本合伙人搞不好是得了心理隐疾，梦里都有被害妄想。  
助理阖上门时留下一条不宽不窄的缝隙，外头细碎的声音不断从间隙中传来。杂乱的脚步，翻动的纸张，工作中的打印机，嘈杂的人声，高高低低渐次流动，流进松本的耳朵里。在这一片秩序井然的气氛中他看见套着素色指环的手指还安生地长在手掌上，决定忘却刚才那个魔幻脱线的梦。  
屏幕上的数字跳到23:00，手机弹窗提醒他明天大幅降温。松本在办公室住了半个月，只带了几件换洗衣服，他盘算着几时要到公寓里取几件厚实的衣物。然而今晚回去总归是不现实的，他如果现下赶回住处多半要碰上刚下直播的樱井翔——松本还没有做好面对樱井翔的准备。  
松本润躲了樱井半个月，没来得及要怎么面对樱井翔。年底工作繁忙，睁眼闭眼想的都是手头还有多少案子没结，睁眼前闭眼后不想工作的有几秒钟，松本偶尔会想到樱井翔，然后想到他们之间理不清剪不断的一笔混乱账，更不愿意去条分缕析。松本抱着鸵鸟心态自我安慰，樱井总比不过他能拖能等能忍，哪天樱井忍不住就会主动出手，比如给他寄份离婚协议之类的，然后他便只需要听凭对方发落。  
门外合伙人同客户讲电话，讲到情急不由得提高嗓音，“……您对乙方刻意隐瞒已经是根本违约了，乙方可以解除合同的。”  
根本违约，解除合同。这几个字实在是刺耳得很，松本润走过去敲了敲门板，合伙人放低声音做了个抱歉的手势。  
松本关上门，明亮的灯光刺得他头晕目眩，忍不住要去想，婚姻关系也是合同关系，他和樱井翔，各自越界，算不算根本违约，要不要解除合同。  
这问题他想得不少，越想越烦躁，烦躁情绪爆发时索性要把手上戒指扯下去。他费了扯断一只手的力气去拔左手上的婚戒，然而转了一圈又一圈，手指充血泛红痛感钻心，戒指仍然不动分毫，像是某种无解的暗示。

如果非要用一个词形容他和樱井的婚姻，松本润簇着眉严肃道，是随机。  
对面做了十年离婚案的律师没忍住笑，被松本一记眼刀瞪了回去。  
工作的第十年决定自立门户，缴过保证金后合伙人却突然撤资，松本润算过现有的流动资产填不上缺口。平生信奉“没钱就去取”的松本在千钧一发之际差点要去抢银行，这时收到消息，有位刚过世的直系长辈留给他一笔数额不小的结婚资金。至于继承的条件，当然是他须得先行结婚。  
樱井翔结婚的动机则简单得多。他那位从政的父亲正在国会大力推行对未婚大龄Alpha和Beta加重赋税的法案以应对日益严峻的少子化，这让樱井产生强烈的危机感。  
二人在莫名其妙的婚活上偶然遇见，因为相似的利益诉求一拍即合，见过没几面就作出入籍的决定。一路过程匆忙，直到交了婚姻届，松本尤其缺乏实感，好像稀里糊涂就被绑了起来，唯一清晰的是他们做了细致的婚前财产公证。  
松本很快拿到继承财产。事务所成立那天他特意去那位长辈墓前行礼，既表示感恩也想洗刷愧疚。  
为了补足资金缺口松本变卖了手头公寓，搬去与樱井同居。名义上是“借住”，最初松本是诚心要交房租的。樱井是公众人物，住处附近常年有周刊杂志记者蹲点跟拍，松本一道住过去，免了许多闲言碎语。  
松本不是典型Omega。生性固执不容易服输，靠着抑制剂和惊人意志克服过十多年脆弱的发情期，行事作风强势过头，松本以为自己足够坚决独立，这是他第一个错觉。  
处在本就错位失衡的社会秩序当中，习惯逞强往往意味着情感上也更加脆弱，像四面透风的和纸灯里飘摇的火苗。因此获得爱与被爱的感觉并不是很难的事，晚归时有人对他说“欢迎回家”的语气带着温度，拜访对方父母时有人在被炉底下拉住他绷紧汗湿的手，看晨间剧感动落泪时有人一边吐槽他热血过头一边递纸巾。南美热带雨林的蝴蝶挥动翅膀不停煽风，远隔太平洋同一屋檐下的他和樱井之间就点起火，噼里啪啦径自燃烧。  
干柴烈火，暧昧当时，暗流汹涌。外在上樱井相当圆融，能恰到好处化解松本个性当中棱角分明的一部分；而内里樱井带着尖刺的锋芒又能被松本本性中的温柔所包容。  
松本润自以为能看清樱井翔这个人，也能看清他们的关系，他们之间只差一层窗户纸要捅破，这是他第二个错觉。  
当松本正期待让婚姻从形式落到实质时，他终于发现了自己的认知错误。  
如果一个Omega没有遭遇过戏剧性的突如其来的凶猛发情期，他的人生就是不完整的。而在遭遇发情期的突然袭击时，终于人生圆满的松本显得非常懵然——他分明记得自己按时服用了抑制剂。  
他的伴侣尽责地咬下临时标记，通常情潮会在此后平息，而此时却反常地变得更为猛烈，像是多年来被压抑的欲望如开闸的洪水被全数释放。松本没来得及意识到这处反常，他的意识被吞没了，让他只得依靠本能索取交合。当他恢复一点清醒的认知，身体已经打开生殖腔迎接樱井。  
松本手脚发软地把樱井推了出去。  
起初松本还对此有些歉疚，尤其是樱井被推开后对待他没有任何不满反而更为温柔，然而很快松本就发现，推开樱井，对他而言是劫后余生。  
樱井把他的抑制剂全换成了维生素。  
他气愤地质问。樱井翔当然有无数十足充分的理由，松本过度依赖抑制剂，长期的用药习惯损坏神经系统和身体机能，还会产生极为严重的抗药性。  
樱井翔的思路十分简单，服用抑制剂不好，而松本不会自觉主动戒断，为了让松本改掉这个坏习惯，他就只能直接换掉松本的抑制剂。  
松本的回应也十分简单，他不能忍受隐瞒与欺骗，于是掉头就跑。  
跑路前松本匆忙地扔下一句“我们分开冷静几天”，抓几件换洗衣物就走。临走前他忍不住想，既然他们是“只差捅破一层窗户纸”的关系，说不定樱井就会在他收拾东西时出现在背后说一些为自己辩解的话。当松本在停车场等了半小时也没听到任何动静时，他自我安慰，可能樱井在联络他前还要再冷静两三天。

半个月后松本站在公寓楼下被冷风吹得瑟瑟发抖，手上还戴着试遍Google前三页的生活窍门都没能取下来的戒指，他想自己还真是高估了樱井翔。  
住处的陈设和半个月前没有什么不同，松本穿过起居室目光落到露台上的盆栽，思子心切如此，不慎撞到茶几桌角。  
骨折级别的疼，松本坐在地板上顾不得被撞痛的关节，先伸手将茶几推回之前的位置，再将被撞散的一叠报纸文件恢复原状——不想被樱井发现他回来过。  
读完报纸必定随手一放没再整理过，也没想过清理上周的过期报纸。松本按捺不住吐槽的心情。  
报纸其中一份折了角，松本扫了一眼折角处的豆腐块，是一篇写他手头案子的评论。他认真读了，作者堆砌十几个用错的术语，援引几个没听说过的学者观点，得出松本的客户必定会输官司的结论，松本理了两遍也没想通文章的逻辑。樱井在审判日期底下划了三道线，松本润想，樱井翔肯定是一边做标记一边念叨要雇人去庭审现场朝自己扔催泪瓦斯。  
他的盆栽子女们长势甚好，枝干挺拔添了新叶，松本自觉地提起水壶浇水，提到半空才醒悟过来放下水壶。  
收拾衣服时出了意外。  
松本挑衣服习惯性选择困难，外间响起锁舌跳动的声音，接着厚重的房门推开。松本停下动作躲到角落，按说这个时间点樱井该在电视台，难道是小偷撬锁进门？他屏息听着步伐节奏。  
是樱井翔。  
听动静樱井大概是来取落下的文件，翻动纸张作响的哗啦声划过松本紧绷的神经。脚步声时远时近时而停顿，像他被攥紧的心跳。他在这阵脚步声中想象，樱井翔拿起杂乱无章的纸堆，樱井翔翻过一页又一页，樱井翔抽出一份文件，樱井翔匆忙离开，樱井翔驻足四顾，樱井翔落了锁。  
锁门声落下时松本的心跳也终于落下，他赶忙起身抓了两件衣服就走，后怕似的。  
走到玄关，他的鞋整整齐齐摆在角落。  
松本懊恼地捂住脸，他怎么能忘记要把鞋收起来？也许樱井没发现，他走得匆匆忙忙来不及关照四周，也许樱井发现了，却不想拆穿松本。  
无论哪种可能松本都不敢多想，他换上鞋逃得飞快。

樱井翔当然发现了松本的鞋。  
他生性谨慎周密，更何况松本的鞋大大方方摆在玄关，像是故意给他看的。  
锁上门那一刻樱井甚至有些惊喜，离家的人总要回家的。  
然而他是个谨慎周密的人，下一秒就发散出另一种可能——松本是也可能是来送离婚协议书和财产分割协议之类的，不想同他当面对质。  
樱井几乎要冲进门找到松本问清楚，而电话铃声响得尖锐，催促他回去工作。开车等绿灯的间隙，樱井想了每一种可能让松本回去的缘由，排除来排除去得不到准确答案。  
应该当面把话说清楚比较好。他用手指敲着方向盘出神地思考，直到绿灯秒数用尽，后面的司机连按了三次喇叭。  
但是对樱井而言，主动去找松本不太现实。上周他想给松本发条邮件，写写删删十分钟，只写下一句“银行寄了信用卡账单”，然后按下退格键尽数删除。反正信用卡账单也会发到他手机上的，樱井想。  
这就更不用提去松本事务所当面找人。倒是前几天樱井路过电视台法务部，想到等松本来跟电视台续签新一年协议，还能装作偶遇聊几句，进门一问才知道今年的合同三个月前才签。  
他突然开始怀疑自己。迟疑许久之后退缩，可他也不想一直僵持下去变成望夫石之类的东西。这很不樱井翔。  
罕见的无法进退的心情。  
樱井翔十几岁时收到过一份拼图作礼物，一万块拼图完成后是幅名画的图案。以他异常执著带点轻微强迫症的天性，樱井连着几个月都在试图完成那幅画。临到完成时才发觉，边缘竟然缺了一块，无论如何找不到。  
其实缺了那一块并没多大影响，拼图被装裱之后看不出瑕疵，仍然是一幅完美的画。  
樱井不时要往藏在画框底下那个缺口的位置看，想到那处缺口不免要难受。  
可他也没再去找过失落的那块拼图了。

结婚是个意外。  
第一次从父亲那里听说针对未婚者的征税法案时，樱井暗自嗤笑了一番，如此荒诞的事情是不可能成真的。然而在镜头前播报众议院通过法案的新闻时，他产生了极大的动摇。自从第二性别分化以来，似乎任何荒诞魔幻的事件都能被合理化。  
起初和松本同居时，他感到违和。突如其来的婚姻对他这样把每分钟都要精细安排的计划狂热者来说，无异于彗星撞到地球陨石落到头上。  
他理想的结婚对象应该是肤白貌美胸大温柔贤惠的女Omega才对。  
虽然前半句也差不多实现了。  
松本搬来第一天，樱井对他的盆栽产生浓厚兴趣。樱井隔着几步俯下身好奇地观察松树的枝条，想触摸半枯松针的手生生停在半空。松本的声音从厨房遥遥传过来，“没关系的櫻井くん。”  
晚餐是松本做的，让樱井大为惊喜，樱井用尽他不是很丰富的食评词汇赞美松本的手艺，松本半垂着眼拿筷子戳了戳碗里的米，沉默了几秒，“櫻井くん跟我不用这么客气的。”  
樱井不解。  
松本不久前在午休时间发现助理在看樱井出演的美食番组，眼睛睁得圆圆的樱井用最高级的形容词夸赞外表黏黏糊糊还有点恶心的食物。下班后松本特意绕道去买了同款，咬了一口就扔掉。  
他把原委解释给樱井听，樱井笑到捶桌，回答他电视上总需要夸张表演，但是私下他向来真诚。  
松本指着对方的餐盘，试探性地问是否合口味，樱井点头。  
大概是樱井眼里的亮光让人实在不忍心怀疑，松本由衷地高兴起来，抿着下唇神色颇显得意。  
樱井看到松本带着孩子气的笑容，忽然感到有什么东西被填满了，就像那块失落多年终于被补上的小块拼图。世间有万千灯火明明灭灭，他与对坐的松本同分一盏去点人间烟火，让他想到归岸的渔火与长明的蜡烛，樱井开始理解人到中年盼望家庭的心态。  
这是开始。  
松本提出以负担家务来抵房租，此前他跟樱井提了分担一半房租的事，樱井以松本资金紧张为理由委婉推拒。  
如他们一般有名无实的伴侣，总要把跟彼此有关的事都划分清楚，以免留下烂账互相亏欠。正如松本借住他的公寓要缴房租，借了对方的车之后帮忙加满油，接电话时另一个人会自觉回避。  
直到樱井偷看了松本的体检报告，决定换掉松本的抑制剂。  
松本随手把体检报告扔在茶几上。理智提醒樱井翔，成年人不应该偷窥他人隐私，但他还是没忍住读完摊开的那一页；理智也提醒他，成年人不应当随便替干涉他人决断，然而关于轻度焦虑不宜长期服用抑制剂那段话太刺眼了。  
当他试探松本状似无意提起，松本漫不经心地附和，随之岔开话题，并没有把得病的事放在心上。樱井前日里为此特地咨询了医生，医嘱句句刺耳。  
关心则乱。  
松本出走后，给盆栽浇水记上了樱井的日程。他拿着喷壶有一下没一下地按，问松本的子女，他是不是做错了。  
有时候他对着松树和富士樱长篇大论为自己辩解，可惜松树和富士樱并不会突然掉光叶子或是满开来表达对樱井的赞同或是反对。  
樱井放下水壶回头一望，平日里这时松本会捧着颜色反人类的蔬菜汁看十五分钟的晨间剧到高潮处偷偷擦眼泪，现在只有他孤家寡人听晨间节目新人主播念体育新闻一句咬三次螺丝。  
于是他对自己方才的长篇大论也产生怀疑。

法官敲法槌宣布择日宣判，松本下意识倒在桌上。  
也许是前几天吹了冷风，昨日里松本忽然发起高烧，一边嗑退烧药一边写最后陈述提纲，只当是今年流感来得凶猛。  
所幸之前的工作做得扎实，检察院转职的助理开玩笑，胜诉的可能性是99.9%。松本虚弱地回答，万一对手抓住了0.1%的可能性怎么办。  
法院门口围着一大圈媒体，见到松本蜂拥而上。同时被十几二十个声源环绕着，只能听见噪声一片。松本用背包挡住脸拨开人群，好在后面对方律师也走出来，话筒和摄像机都去围堵后方的人。  
也不是所有人都放过了他。  
松本远远已经望见有媒体在停车场等他。助理小心地去瞥松本的脸色，他从没见过上司脸如此难看。  
隐形眼镜移了位，松本不停眨眼调整，边缘磨到眼球还有些疼，眼眶发红发热。他抬手捂住一边眼睛，想赶紧上车摘掉隐形。另一边眼睛对准焦，站在他车门旁边，拿着话筒面无表情的，是樱井翔。  
还是来了。  
他就像在等待丈夫来信的蝴蝶夫人，瘸了一只眼那种。松本觉得自己这个类比有些尴尬，但现下也找不到更合适的来形容自己的处境。  
樱井提的问题他几乎听不清楚，关于案件本身或是对判决的金融市场的影响。松本不断重复“相信法院的判决”和“无可奉告”，说的次数多了好像自己也会相信。他大脑混沌咳嗽不停，被隐形眼镜折磨的一只眼睛流出生理性眼泪。  
眼看着松本就要拉开车门一骑绝尘而去，樱井及时靠在松本的车门上，阻止对方拉开门。松本握住把手用力拉了几下，烦躁地要推开樱井，“请让一让”，最后一个音节卡在喉咙口，就此断了意识。

松本润醒来时躺在医院病床上，他虚无地看了一会儿天花板上的裂缝。四下寂静无声，阳光透过玻璃照进来，窗外一棵枯枝投影落在墙壁上，几片树叶摇摇晃晃。  
手机没电关机，他不知道工作进展如何，不知道翘班后客户要怎么办，甚至不知道接下来该做什么。  
松本有点发愣。  
病房门半掩着，樱井和医生交谈的声音细碎地流进来，他侧耳拣了几句容易听懂的，急性肺炎，劳累过度，信息素紊乱，没什么特别的感觉。  
他挺久没听到樱井用如此客套的语气说话，不用长句，尾音谨慎。  
上一回是交结婚届那天，樱井用敬语问他，“要办婚礼吗？”  
松本润被这冷不丁的提问惊得眉间一抖，手机键盘打出一排句号。  
“不了吧，你是不是每天要上直播？我也挺忙的。”  
樱井翔目不斜视，答了句好，松本准备了十个借口都没能够说出来。  
即使要是真有了大把空闲，松本也不会想要答应。他性格里有挺别扭的一部分，用时兴的词儿讲叫仪式感，加上浸淫少女漫多年遗毒未消，总觉得要是真办了婚礼，好像验证他对婚姻作出庄重承诺，多死心塌地心甘情愿认了这人直到葬进他家坟墓里似的。  
他被樱井突如其来的一问激起满心满眼对婚姻的恐惧妄想，自我惊吓胡思乱想，又被樱井车里暖气吹得发懵，不慎睡着。醒时樱井望进他双眼，体贴问道要不要搬过去同居，方便他出手公寓套现。  
樱井翔从来心思体贴，比如现在也是，还问了医生服用抑制剂对激素水平和精神疾病的影响，如何停药更合适。  
松本打开电视机，调大音量，看了一会儿笑了几声，没觉得聒噪的搞笑艺人多有趣，只想让电视音量盖过门外的人声。  
他慢慢捂住了脸。  
发愣的空档里，樱井翔推门进来，手里端着半杯热水。  
见他醒了，樱井想替他垫好枕头方便松本坐着，松本装死躺着不让他抽出枕头，樱井想了想还是把病床摇起来，松本拖拖拉拉调整坐姿。  
樱井掰开松本挡着脸的双手，把水杯递过去，说刚才倒的水凉了所以去重新倒了一杯。  
熟读少女漫画的松本来不及感动，只想问他，有没有生活常识，不知道有件沿用了几十年的伟大发明叫保温杯吗。但他嗓子干哑说不出话，于是只能点点头，接过水杯，热水烫口，他得缓慢地小口喝水。  
樱井在旁边絮絮叨叨，报告他的身体状况。松本双手握着水杯，樱井的话左耳朵进右耳朵出，他又喝了一口水，剧烈地咳嗽起来。  
樱井止了话头，用给猫顺毛的手法拍着松本的背，说不要着急又没人跟你抢水喝，水温太高小心烫到。  
松本放下水杯瞪他，说我妈也没这么唠叨，我们家全体女性成员加起来也没你这么唠叨。  
樱井沉默了。  
松本端起水杯接着看电视，搞笑艺人抛出了第二个冷场梗，他笑得挺开心。这会儿樱井开口说，就是因为没人敢跟你唠叨这些，你才不注意身体健康的，接着数落松本的生活习惯。  
松本把水杯搁在桌板上发出一声闷响。他想问樱井，我身体不健康得多少病折寿多少年，和你又有什么关系？但是他看见樱井左手无名指上的戒指，又瞟一眼自己手上那枚无论如何摘不下的同样款式的戒指，认命地想大概还是有关系的。于是他便问不出口。  
樱井说得久了，停下来就着松本的水杯喝了口水。  
“对不起。”樱井说。  
松本视线往窗外，尽力不去看他。  
彼此无言，樱井有些慌张。他开始语无伦次地解释，不该看松本的体检报告，不该擅自换抑制剂，不该迟疑不去见他，但是健康第一，希望松本不要跟他赌气。  
松本打断他，指着窗外枯枝上摇摇欲坠的树叶，问他知不知道美国人写过一个故事，穷困潦倒的年轻女画家病入膏肓，每天等窗外最后一片树叶落下。  
樱井心里一惊，难道松本润得了什么绝症就要不久于人世了？而且他画技很烂，没法给松本画一片不会掉落的树叶。  
松本接着说，等最后一片树叶掉落，我就会被你烦死了。  
樱井不说话，他握着松本的手，在手心里摩挲。松本没看他，但能感受到樱井手心里的热度。戒指划过他的手背，触感奇异。他眼前浮现出大型犬蹭人手心的场景，尽管他因为被动物敬而远之从未有过此般体验，但他幻想过很多次这份体验的感觉，如同当下。  
电视节目还在播放，沉默不能持续太久。樱井开始闲话，家中盆栽长势喜人，隔壁邻居家的猫生了孩子，信箱里堆了很多广告和账单，助理发邮件问最近忙季能不能涨薪水，医院的小护士说松本的香水挺好闻。  
他始终没有放开松本的手。  
松本听着樱井讲些琐事，反倒觉出趣味。他安静听着，过往的时间，当下的时间，如丰沛河川流过。  
天色暗得早，暮色四合。樱井短暂地放开松本的手走到墙边去开灯。他按下开关，灯管闪过三五下才会彻底亮起。就在这段忽明忽暗的光线中间，隐隐约约地，他听见松本问他，对不起，但是要不要补办婚礼。  
这念头来得突然。松本没准备好充分理由，如果樱井措手不及地问他原因，他答不上来。  
樱井该是笑着的。也许是顿悟的笑，也许是无奈的笑，松本能想见他眼角的细纹。  
他说好。


End file.
